Steven Universe: Governmental Intrusion
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Colonel Brandis Havelock was always a very stoic man, he was a realist. He never once believed in the supernatural, aliens, monsters, nothing of the sort. That was until the ocean disappeared, and he got satellite images of a blue woman with a blue Gem in her back being the culprit. That was until he was sent to Beach City. That was until he met Steven Universe & the Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any of their affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Colonel Havelock rubbed his eyes, both out of lack of sleep and out of disbelief. "What is this!?" He demanded the scientist that handed it to him angrily. "If it's a joke then I don't find it very funny!" The bald man yelled.

"Si-Sir, this is exactly what the satellites picked up, a young blue woman with wings and that boy. I swear this is no joke!" The far smaller and younger scientist said, tossing his hands into the air in an attempt to protect himself from the Colonel's wrath.

"You expect me to believe that _this_ is the cause of the _Ocean_ **disappearing** across the entire planet?!" Havelock Demanded, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking the picture. His eyes were filled with a mad rage, and the highly decorated and tired military officer had to take a moment to let go in order to regain control of his emotions.

"Hmm." He sighed. "Who even is the boy in the picture, Rich?" He asked, using the scientists last name in order to go by military standard.

"The boys down in Federal Investigation have discovered the boy's birth records. His name is Steven Quartz Universe, and he lives in a small coastal town named Beach City." Rich stammered, reading the facts of a clipboard clutched in his hands.

"Thank you, that will be all." The commander said, crossing his hands behind his back and turning away from the scientist. He looked out of the large window and glanced at a soldier who had been standing there silently through the whole exchange. Rubbing the scar that sliced through his nose, Colonel Havelock spoke to the man. "Send a squad down to Beach City, I want to know who this kid is exact-"

"Belay that order." Came a new voice. One Brandis, Colonel Havelock's first name, knew well.

"Sir!" Brandis said, stepping into a sharp salute as the commander-in-chief, the PRESIDENT HIMSELF, stepped all the way into the room.

"Colonel." President Alexander Foreway said, giving him the proper respect he was due. "Don't bother sending anyone down there just yet, the oceans have returned."

"Pardon me?" Both the Colonel and Private said at once.

"The Oceans back." The President repeated with gusto. He then looked to the Private. "Leave the room son, I have an important mission for-Brandis-was it?" He asked looking at the Colonel with a questioning look. The Private wasted no time in saluting and fleeing the room as fast as possible.

"Brandis, Sir." He answered respectfully once the door closed behind the Private. The President looked at him now, his former gusto gone.

"Colonel, when I walked in I told you that there was no point in sending someone down to Beach City yet. Why do you think I asked this?" His superior asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I would assume that you said that because the Ocean had returned, or because it would have been a violation of certain rights to sweep a town without any warning to the Mayor or whoever is in charge there." Brandis replied stoically, not once breaking his perfect posture as he did.

"Normally Colonel I'd say your right, however in this case I say this because I don't want our first encounter with something we don't fully understand to be a bunch of Soldiers going door-to-door." The President looked at him pointedly. "I trust you know what I mean, but in the event you don't, I want someone who can handle tense situations Brandis, someone with a certain level of experience. Not just some untrained soldier going in there not ready to speak to something they don't, or won't, understand. Do you understand now, Colonel?" He asked.

"I believe I do Sir, I will be in a Helicopter heading down there with some of my best men in case things go south." He said, looking straight ahead like the highly trained soldier he was. "Good." The younger man said, turning around and walking off. "See to it." He added.

"Uh, Sir if I may.." The Colonel called, thrusting out a hand, finally breaking his training as he did. The President turned around.

"Yes?" He asked pleasantly.

"I would like to have a few reserve troops, if anything like what's happened today ever happens again. Can I commission a temporary barracks to be made within the town police station?" He asked, suddenly regaining his composure.

"Hmm." The President said, measuring his request. "Certainly. I authorize you no more than twenty men all armed with standard issue assault weaponry, one helicopter, and three-no, _two_ \- Humvee's. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The man saluted.

"Good, get to gathering these forces then, if you need any then radio back to D.C and I'll see what I can do about, though don't expect to get a tank in though." The President joked before leaving the room. "Heh, good one sir..." Brandis trailed off, realizing that he hadn't heard him.

Moving quickly, Colonel Havelock began to move around the base, gathering his forces and giving them the coordinates to the place: Beach City.

* * *

 _Beach City Outskirts. Several hours later._

"Gee thanks Pearl, I can't believe that you were able to repair my car so fast!" Greg Universe, a chubby long-haired balding man, said to Pearl.

"Oh please Greg, this was child's play in comparison to trying fix ancient Gem technology." Pearl, a thin petite woman wearing something akin to a ballerina outfit and a white Pearl Gem in her head said in reply.

Greg grabbed her up in a massive hug, lifting her off her feet. To which she is mortified. "Ah, yes. You can let me down noooooooooooooooow." She said, suddenly stretching that last word out due to seeing a helicopter flying towards the temple, their home.

Suddenly Garnet, a tall African woman with a literal square Afro for hair tossed the door to the temple open with a slam, and stepped out, A pair of massive gauntlets formed over her hands.

"Pearl get Steven in her now!" Garnet commanded, the light from the sun reflecting off her glasses.

"Yes Garnet!" Pearl said, breaking free of Greg's hug, and grabbing Steven, a small boy with black hair that heavily resembled Greg, who wore a shirt with a massive yellow star on it. After wrapping her arms firmly around Steven, Pearl leapt with Inhuman power, and landed on the balcony gracefully. How was she capable of such a feat? Simple: She was not a human, nor was Garnet; they were part of an Alien species called Gems, an advanced race of sentient Gemstones that had visited Earth millennia ago.

"Hey! Guys, what's going on?" Steven asked, his voice sounding innocent. "Are we being attacked?" He asked confused; he had no seen the chopper.

"Stay inside Steven, we might be." Garnet said, looking at him pointedly. Then she called over her shoulder: "Amethyst, get out here!" Pearl shooed Steven inside just as Amethyst, a smaller purple woman who resembled a teenager who wore a top and sweatpants, and had white hair and a purple Gem embedded in her chest just above where her breasts were, stepped out of the temple.

"What? It's just some humans, can't one of you guys deal with it?" She asked lazily.

"Maybe, but I want all of us out here just in case we can't handle them." Garnet said, her slight British accent showing through fully as she spoke. Greg ran upstairs and into the house. "I'll stay with Steven." He called behind him as he did.

* * *

 _Not far from there.  
_

"Land us over there by that, statue?" He said in confusion, that wasn't on the map he was given when he'd spoken to the sleazy politician who ran the town, he said sleazy because ever other word out of his mouth was about his 'marketing campaign' and how he didn't want them to mess with the citizens too much during their stay. God, did Brandis hate politicians like that. "Yes Sir!" The pilot said, circling around, looking for a good spot in the sand.

That's when he saw them; the three ladies all were on the sand, directly to the front of the only viable landing spot. He looked at the pilot, and the pilot nodded. They hadn't even fully landed when the bald Colonel opened the door on their side, and came face to face with a spear. Unfortunately for Pearl, he had expected this or something like it, and had already drawn his gun; a small 9mill pistol.

"Stand down, put the weapon away!" Both said at once, surprising each other. Colonel Havelock recovered first however. "I am Colonel Brandis Havelock of the United States Military, I am here to question Steven Quartz Universe, if you stop me from doing so then you are interfering with official military business, and are thus a criminal. Stand. Down." He said, speaking quickly and smoothly.

"I am Pearl, second in command of the Crystal Gems, protectors of the planet Earth. You may fall under that category, but if you wish for harm to come to us then I will have no choice but to harm you." She said, before beginning a glaring match with Brandis. One that would not end until the pilot made his move, and shoved a Machine Pistol into Pearl's face.

"Ma'am, This is your only chance to allow the Colonel to speak. I've sent the distress pulse out to our reinforcements, their ETA is a minute, give in." He said, speaking slowly. Pearl, unsure of what she should do, glanced back at Garnet who was looking distant.

"...Allow the human to exit, Pearl, we'll speak with him and if we sit fit he can talk to Steven." She said after a moments hesitation. Pearl stepped back, allowing the man out.

"Good, looks like I found someone reasonable." Colonel Havelock said, still keeping the gun trained on Pearl. "So, tell me." He looked at Garnet pointedly. "What do you know about the Ocean Disappearing ad reappearing?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading this little project of mine! I've been planning this for some time now so I hope you enjoy. Please leave A review or a follow/favorite, that would be great! I've been thinking about restructuring my entire format, placing some small stories that a lot of people like up for adoption so I can focus on my mains without feeling guilty, so until I can get that whole thing going please enjoy this. This is a story that explores what if the government in SU was like the government in real life; secretive and very, very paranoid. Also I was wondering why the governments of the world aren't like all over the Gems all the time, I mean their Aliens for crying out loud, just doesn't make sense to me. Well**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	2. The Crystal Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Garnet wasn't shocked at his question. She was however a little surprised that the humans would take such notice of it's disappearance and send an emissary from their military to meet them. Nonetheless she answered calmly and straightforwardly. "I know many things about your Oceans' disappearance, for instance I know that it is none of your concern." She said.

The Colonel was taken aback at her response, his eyes widening in shock. "As a United States military officer I have every right to know what's going on with Earth's Oceans! This could be a real threat to national security!" He demanded.

"No. Goodbye." She said in a deadpan.

"Miss. I-" He started before two Humvee's roared onto the sand, each bearing 5 men, all heavily armed. The men hopped out and immediately rushed to their commander, weapons at the ready. "Sir! We picked up the message, Captain Willows is still at base getting the troops situated. We were the only ones capable of responding, what is the issue!" He asked, saluting his superior.

"Men, lower your weapons. This is a very tense situation and we don't want to do anything rash here." He commanded, to Garnet he said. "Miss. I would really like to know what is going on here, if you answer my questions then I would be more than happy to leave you alone. All I want to know is: Who is-" He cut himself off, and dug into his shirt pocket a moment before producing a grainy photograph of the Blue Woman with a Gem in her back, and Steven. "-This Woman?"

Now Garnet was surprised, she had foreseen many different futures, many ways that this could go bad, but it seemed like things may start to look up with this development; this was the one difference that could bring them a much better immediate future. "W-where did you get that!" She stammered.

"This is a satellite image taken a little ways off the coast of Hawaii, several hundred miles from here. I got it due to my high ranking as a military officer. Now my question; Who. Is. This?" He said, pointing at her again.

"That." Garnet said, steeling herself again; her next words could _make or break_ this. "Is Lapis Lazuli, she is a dangerous Gem that was trapped inside of a mirror several million years ago."

"Several Million Years!? Gem?! I feel like we're going to need to have longer talk Miss..?" He trailed off and waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Garnet, protector of the Earth and current leader of the Crystal Gems." She said, allowing the large boxer-like gloves to finally disappear in a flash of purple, Causing Brandis' jaw to drop. "And yes, it seems like we do have much to talk about, if you'll tell your soldiers to put their weapons away we would be happy to allow you inside to speak with us." Garnet said, giving as best of a warm smile as she could. Colonel Havelock, shocked at her sudden change in mood, only nodded and looked toward his men. They responded with a sharp salute, and the clicking of weapons sliding back into their sheaths.

"Lead the way, Garnet." He said, and she began to walk away with her Crystal Gems in tow. They were soon followed by the Colonel and his men.

"Uh, Garnet are you sure about this? It doesn't seem like a good idea to invite this many humans into the Temple." Amethyst said, whispering as to not be heard by the soldiers. This proved to be futile as Brandis had heard her, he just didn't give any clue that he did. "

"Yes." Garnet answered with cool confidence. "Trust me when I say that I doubt that'll be the last well see of Lapis or worse Peridot, I think its finally time that we reveal ourselves to the humans we fight so hard to protect, so they are able to at least understand that if Peridot or Lapis comes back, that there will be someone who will defend them." Garnet said, looking distant. This had been something she wanted to address Rose with when she was alive, but never got around to it before Steven's birth, and as acting leader it would be up to her now to make these kinds of decisions and this is what she had wanted to do. She knew she had to at least try to work with the humans.

Brandis had heard the entire exchange from behind, and he was more intrigued than ever. Peridot? Who, or what, was that? This was all very interesting, but he'd keep his mouth shut about it for now, no need to ruin a good partnership so soon.

The soldiers were led up the stairs and towards the door. Suddenly however, Garnet stopped moving, and looked back at the Colonel. "Your men need to stay outside for this, if it will help to console you Pearl and Amethyst will stay out here as well." She said, to which the Colonel nodded.

"Men, you have your orders." He said without even looking back, the soldiers all nodded and saluted before holstering their weapons.

Garnet led Brandis inside and the two sat down on the nearest set of chairs, this happened to be next to the table. The Gem and Human sat across from each other cordially. Brandis was the first to start. "I believe you know what my main question is." He said, looking at her pointedly.

"To answer your question, Colonel, The Earth's Ocean was stolen away as part of a plan by Lapis Lazuli to escape the Earth by using it as a bridge between here and Homeworld." She said without missing a beat.

Colonel Havelock, while surprised at the sudden surge of information, took out a notepad and a pen from his pocket and began to write it all down. "Mm-hmm. Care to explain to me what Homeworld is?" Havelock asked, not looking up from his notes

"Homeworld is the Planet that us, The Crystal Gems, are native too. It is the center of power within the Diamond Empire, and before you ask the Diamond Empire is a tyrannical Oligarchy that is controlled by the Diamond Authority. The Diamond Authority is made up of 4-three now- Diamonds Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and the most powerful White Diamond. These three are the most powerful non-fused Gems in existence. Also Gems can best be described as sentient Gemstones found in outer space, though we're much more advanced than that" Garnet paused to allow the man to finish writing, before asking. "Any other questions?"

"What is it that your protecting the Earth from, and should anyone on Earth currently, key word there, be worried about a possible invasion from the Diamond Empire?" He asked as soon as he was done writing.

"Not as of current no, and to answer your first question we are here to defend Earth and it's inhabitants from the Diamond Empire and/or Corrupted Gems. Corrupted Gems are Gems like myself that have been affected by something, like a disease. It makes them very unstable and violent, and as such they need to be contained. They are contained within a _restricted_ area in the inner sanctums of the Temple, the Temple is where we are now." She said, speaking quickly and smoothly, not even stopping to breathe. Not that she needed too.

"Now it's _my_ turn to ask questions, Colonel." Garnet said, placing emphasis on "my".

"Shoot-er that means ask away." Brandis said, noting that the Gem my not be familiar with Human terminology.

"Why are you here? Aside from The Ocean disappearing that is." She asked after a moment of careful consideration.

"My job is twofold, I admit, I was sent here to see Steven Quartz Universe about his involvement in the Ocean's disappearance, however with the recent discovery of you Gems I will need to radio back to Washington, uh, where my headquarters is located, about you in order to receive further orders. I also was here to see if I could catch whomever caused The Ocean to disappear, it seems that, that was a failure." He explained

"I only have one final question: Do you think, in your own personal opinion, that you and your military will be working with us closely?" She asked, leaning forward, and putting her elbows on the table.

Colonel Havelock considered for a moment, before answering. "When it comes to potential threats my people have been known to react prematurely, on the flipside however, potential allies have always been approached with careful consideration. Considering that your both at once, a potential threat and a possible ally, it's pretty clear that, whatever happens, you and I are going to begin working really closely together." He answered honestly

Then he stood up, and brushed himself off. He thanked Garnet for having him, and left. His soldiers following behind him.

Garnet watched him leave, and sighed. She adjusted her shades and a small twinkle fell from one end, all was well. "I did it, we're going to have a good future with these Humans." She whispered to herself, before calling out. "Steven! Greg! Come out, they aren't a danger." To herself she added. "At least I hope not."

* * *

 **Author's note: Aw! Isn't that cute? Their making friends with each-other! Hard to believe considering that we as Americans usually react to Aliens with rocket launchers and nuclear weapons, but Colonel Havelock is handling this like a pro, lets just hope that this universe's president can do the same eh? Now on to the reviews!**

 **1293938:** **Oewhh.. I'm hooked I love it can't wait to here more from you.**

 **Me: Why thank you! I have a wide-ish list of other stories around for you to read, I would suggest Heart of Vengeance if you want a ton of world building, filler, and action. Or I'd suggest Rise of Fire Empress Azula if you want nothing but my attempt at OC x [INSERT CHARACTER HERE] fanfiction. Hehe, or you could just stay here and wait for me to update this again, any work.**

 **The Pied Pipers Assistant:** **I AM A TRUE READER AND I DEMAND YOU keep writing these awesome stories! Please?**

 **Me: Sorry, I've created myself a corner and backed into it with all these ideas. I will continue stories like this and HOV I(whenever I find the time to write that massive apology chapter for not updating it since May) however, so that's nice! If you want to help me by co-writing or flat out adopting some of these stories I'd be happy. My only rule for this is that the story MUST be finished, otherwise I will happily take it back. Don't think that I won't be keeping an eye on whichever ones go out and don't update. Hehe.**

 **Guest 2: I feel the same, I find it enjoyable to finally come across stories like this**

 **Me: Great! Cause this is something that I wanted to explore that never has been within SU fanfiction, nor will it probably ever be in canon. Thanks for reading**

 **OMAC001: Yeah, I always feel like the government should step in at some point for this to be realistic.**

 **Me: first its*Felt like. (Sorry kinda a Grammar Nazi) Second, I know right? If their in America, where the government is all over any place with even a whiff of Alien activity, than I feel like they'd notice THE OCEAN _RANDOMLY DISAPPEARING_ but _nooo._ I guess the Government in SU has better things to do right?**

 **Well that's the last of them, thanks for reading and**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
